The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the continuous consolidation of metal matrix composite materials and more particularly to methods and apparatus for the consolidation of aluminum matrix, ceramic fiber reinforced metal matrix composites in prepeg tape form.
The advantageous properties of metal matrix composites, especially aluminum matrix composites that incorporate ceramic reinforcing fibers are well known and recognized in the art and include high specific strength, high specific stiffness, maintenance of properties at extremes of high and low temperature and their resistance or lack of outgassing in a vacuum which is a major shortcoming of many competitive materials. These properties are of particular importance in aviation and space vehicle and structural applications. In fact, it has been estimated that the use of aluminum matrix composites of this type in, for example, launch vehicles could reduce their weight by as much as 30%, thus increasing their available payload by alike amount.
What is inhibiting the use of such materials in launch and similar vehicles, is a cost effective manufacturing method for the production of large structures from these materials. The provision of such a method would permit such applications for these materials and provide all of the accompanying attendant benefits to such use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for the manufacturing of large structural members from aluminum metal matrix composites (AMCs).
It is another object of the present invention to provide cost effective such a manufacturing method.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for the implementation of such a manufacturing method.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for the fabrication of large AMC structures comprising the continuous brazing of aluminum matrix braze-clad tape using an infrared laser to melt the braze clad on the tape while applying pressure to the tape and simultaneously contacting it with previously applied tape layers on a rotating mandrel. The apparatus utilized to accomplish this fabrication process may include a variety of pre and post-contact heaters and preferably includes instruments for the continuous monitoring and control of the process.